A pressurized water reactor is a type of nuclear power reactor that uses super heated water under high pressure as a coolant to remove heat generated by the reactor. The water used is light or ordinary water. These reactors are used in power stations such as Three Mile Island, and in nuclear powered naval ships and submarines. As part of the operation of such reactors, it is desirable to monitor the coolant level in the reactor. However, the high temperature and pressure environment of such reactors (about 33° C. and 15 MPa) complicates implementation of level measurement devices.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved level measurement system suitable for use in high temperature and pressure environments, such as exist in pressurized water reactors.